We're All Friends
"We're All Friends" is the opening track to Here Comes A Song from 1992. It was later re-recorded in 2006 and 2007 for the album Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn, and featured in the video for You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. The tune was later used for the song I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! in 2007, which itself was adapted into Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party in 2012. Song Credits Here Comes a Song * A. Field * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Jeff Fatt: Organ * Murray Cook: Bass guitar and Chief Kabasa Player * Produced by: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt * Engineered by: Greg Page * Mixed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field * Mastered by Don Bartley at Studio 301 * Jane Bezzina: Backing Vocals * Published by EMI Music Let's Wiggle (album) * Music and Lyrics by Anthony Field * Vocals: Greg Page * Produced by: The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Mastered at: Studio 301 Wiggle Time! (2000 album) * Anthony Field (EMI Music) * Vocals: Greg Page * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Jane Bezzina * Produced and Mixed by: The Wiggles * Engineered by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page We're All Friends (book) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn (album) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Manzillas and backing vocals: Brett Clarke, Craig Abercrombie * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Recorded by: Alex Keller and Tim Gurner at Hot Potato Studios * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Craig Abercrombie * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay, George Tseros * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded and Produced at: Hot Potato Studios Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Voice of Fairy Clare: Clare Field * Voice of Fairy Larissa: Emma Watkins * John the Cook Vocals: Nat Jobe Lyrics Here Comes a Song Barton is friends with Alex Who's friends with Jesse And they all like apples Adrian is friends with Sascha Who's friends with Rebecca And they all like the swings Benjamin is friends with Michelle Who's friends with Sarah And they all like fire engines David is friends with Joseph Who's friends with Daniel And they all like Timothy We're all friends here at this kindy Although at times you wouldn't think so But a smile or a hug, or a gentle "I'm sorry." Makes you feel okay Rachel is friends with Fergus Who's friends with Caroline and they all like dress up. Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn Murray is friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff And we all like Sam Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain And we all like Wags Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might be sad But a smile or a hug or a gentle "I'm sorry" Makes you feel okay Well, Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain And we all like Wags Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might be sad But a smile or a hug or a gentle "I'm sorry" Makes you feel okay Murray is friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff And we all like Sam Listen Trivia * The 2006 version was released on a CD that came with a book titled after the song. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album shows Murray, Jeff, and Greg's names in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. * The 1992 and 2007 versions play in C, while the 2006 version plays in A. Video Appearances *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Album Appearances *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time! *Let's Wiggle *Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Getting Strong! songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Karaoke songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Deleted songs Category:Series 6 Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles